Sanjouno Haruhime
|Status = Alive |Magic = Uchidenokozuchi |Light Novel = Volume 7}} Sanjouno Haruhime is a member of the Hestia Familia. Appearance Haruhime has long blonde hair, green eyes, and fox ears. She wears a red kimono. After she joins the Hestia Familia, she switches to a maid outfit. Personality Haruhime likes fairy tales. Initially she believed that a hero would come and save her like in a fairy tale, however later on she convinced herself that she wouldn't be saved since she believed that her profession at the time made her unworthy of rescue. Haruhime's view on this changed after Bell saved her regardless. Haruhime would foam at the mouth and collapse every time she saw a naked man. She is still a virgin but Haruhime herself has no knowledge of that. Plot Volume 7 After following Mikoto and turning onto a certain street, Bell immediately realized why Lili and Welf wanted him to return. He realized that their current location was the Entertainment District where brothels were all over the place. Welf revealed that he had come here once with his old companions from the Hephaestus Familia but thankfully didn't do anything. Lili added while fighting off women from Bell that she was fortunate enough not to end up there. She wondered if Mikoto and Chigusa were there to gather money through selling themselves though Welf disproved her thought by reminding her that Mikoto and Chigusa were too innocent to do something like that. The three of them followed them around a corner and saw them surrounded by a group of Gods that were flirting with them. Welf quickly came to their aid and reminded them that the night was short. The Gods agreed and left for the places they originally came for. Mikoto were surprised that they were there and explained that they came to try and find a friend from the Eastern Lands that was supposedly seen there. Mikoto noticed that only Lili and Welf were there and the two realized that Bell had accidentally gotten separated. Bell wandered through the streets looking for his companions before eventually ending up at an eastern style brothel known as Yuukaku. He had heard of the Eastern Lands from his grandfather and unconsciously entered. While inside he locked eyes for a second with a blonde haired green eyed Runarl. Later on, Bell ran through the streets of the Entertainment District with the Ishtar Familia Amazonesses after him. He ran through a few more streets and ended up back at Yuukaku but didn't have any more time to go anywhere. Bell ran in to hide and accidentally ended up in Haruhime's room. Haruhime mistakenly assumed that he was her customer and stripped to her underwear before trying to strip his shirt. The second she saw his collar bones she fainted, falling on top of Bell and fortunately hiding him from view from two Amazonesses that came looking for him. Haruhime came back to her senses a while later and apologized after dressing herself. The two started talking and quickly found out that both of them liked fairy tales and hero stories. However, Haruhime told Bell that she wasn't worthy of dreaming of such stories as she was a prostitute, an enemy to any hero. She apologized to him and helped him escape from the Entertainment District. Volume 8 Mikoto awoke from her dream and turned to see Haruhime still sleeping next to her. Mikoto and Haruhime shared a room on the 3rd floor of the Hestia Familia home. The room had no beds and instead contained various furnishing that were from the Eastern Lands. After seeing the sleeping face of her friend, Mikoto looked out the window for a moment before completely waking. That morning, Mikoto made breakfast for everyone. While each member made breakfast in turn, Mikoto's breakfast was one that was well liked by everyone. Haruhime, wearing a maid outfit, also helped her. Haruhime had volunteered to do the work around the Hestia Familia home while also being a supporter. While she normally made foods native to Orario such as bread, that morning she also made miso soup. Bell complimented her cooking while Hestia added that she would make a good wife. Embarrassed, Mikoto swung her hands to try and hide her embarrassment only to forget that she was holding a kitchen knife in her hand, scaring the others. Later that day, the members of the Hestia Familia went down to the 15th floor of the dungeon. Lili taught Haruhime the various things about exploring the dungeon and being a supporter. Haruhime wore battle clothing similar to a kimono, a small backpack, and Salamander Wool. Two days later, Mikoto took Bell and Welf shopping in order to get their opinions on what to get for Takemikazuchi. The three debated on it for a while until they decided on making a cake. They made their way to the Hostess of Fertility and negotiated with the employees there to have the recipe taught to them. The employees agreed because of the amusing situation and Mia agreed as long as they ate lunch there. Once they finished their business there, they returned to the Hestia Familia home only to see Takemikazuchi and Demeter talking. Demeter looked tired and he pulled her close and connected heads to check her temperature. Demeter left somewhat happy and Takemikazuchi continued to interact with women, unconsciously making them blush. This didn't make Mikoto happy at all who began taking out her stress on the cakes she had bought. She finally lost it when Takemikazuchi wiped some bean paste from around Haruhime's mouth and ate it, also telling her that he would've wanted her if he wasn't a God. Mikoto ran over to Takemikazuchi and smashed a cake in his face while she accused him of being a natural gigolo. This caused several Gods to shout words of praise and encouragement to her while she ran off. The next day, Mikoto had calmed down and created another cake to give to Takemikazuchi. Mikoto made her way to the Takemikazuchi Familia home which was an old apartment located in a narrow area in north west Orario. She was surprised to see the other members of the Takemikazuchi Familia and Haruhime already there. Ouka revealed that it was not only Takemikazuchi's celebration but also a send off party for Mikoto. After apologizing, Takemikazuchi promised to listen to anything Mikoto had to say. She tried to confess her feelings to him but he interrupted by saying that he had a gift for her and left. Takemikauchi ]returned with a pair of short swords in his hands. He gave the black Chizan to Mikoto and told her that she would receive the other one, Tenka, when she came back to the Takemikazuchi Familia. Mikoto decided to confess to Takemikazuchi again when she would come back to the Takemikazuchi Familia. With the matter settled, Takemikazuchi told everyone to continue the party. During Rakia's siege on Orario, Welf was at his forge. He was in the process of creating a new katana for Mikoto after her former katana had been destroyed during the battle with the Ishtar Familia. Every since he had acquired the Blacksmith ability with his rise to level 2, his quality of work had improved greatly. However, he still knew that he had to listen to the metal and imbue the feelings of the hammer into it. Welf completed the katana and gave it to Mikoto later that day. Mikoto, Haruhime, and Lili admired the katana. Welf decided to name the katana Kotetsu but quickly changed his mind and renamed as Shimajirou, causing Mikoto to vehemently protest his decision. Haruhime thought that Shimajirou was cute but Mikoto told her to keep quiet about the matter just this once. The katana ended up as Kotetsu after Mikoto did a dogeza in front of Welf while crying. After the matter of Kotetsu was settled, Welf handed the Goliath Robe he prepared for Lili and Haruhime. The two tried the robe and were satisfied with its effects. Lili asked Welf why he didn't provide the Goliath Robe to Bell and he told her that he wanted to create Bell's armor on his own instead of relying on some monster's drop item. The following day, the Hestia Familia and the Takemikazuchi Familia went on a small expedition down to the 17th Floor. Starting from the 20th Floor, there wouldn't be enough time to properly explore the dungeon and try to return by the same day, so in preparation they decided to first get used to staying for a day. However, all ten members of their expedition got caught up in the battle between the Goliath and Bors Elder, Mord Latro, and the adventurers from Rivira. In addition, the Goliath that appeared this time was stronger than usual, and the members of the expedition decided to help them fight. The adventurers struggled against the Goliath and the monsters that helped it. Haruhime used Uchidenokozuchi on Mikoto and she used the power to deal a deep wound to the Goliath's left leg. Tsubaki Collbrande also arrived to help and cut the Goliath's right arm off. The appearance of a Level 5 adventurer like Tsubaki quickly raised their morale and the Goliath was soon defeated. Hestia, pressured by the other members of the Hestia Familia, revealed Bell's skill Realis Phrase to Lili, Welf, Mikoto, and Haruhime. Each of them were shocked that Bell had such a skill. Category:Hestia Familia Category:Ishtar Familia Category:Adventurers